


The Second Royal Galactic Observatory

by Missuniverse5000bc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Pretending to be wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missuniverse5000bc/pseuds/Missuniverse5000bc
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz do some investigating, some dancing and a lot of gazing into each other's eyes whilst on a ridiculously fancy spaceship/art gallery/observatory.





	1. Chapter 1

“What is this place Doc?” Graham questioned, looking around with interest.

“The Second Royal Galactic Observatory! A sort of traveling space-art gallery” The Doctor beamed, equally interested in their new surroundings. She'd always been intending to check this place out at some point but, as usual, the rest of time and space had interrupted her previous attempts.

Ryan looked around, confused “I don’t see much art yet?”

It was true that whilst the corridor was grand and ornate there was nothing that stood out as a particular display.

The Doctor bounced on her heels with excitement “This is just the viewpoint, out there is the art” She pointed dramatically leading them a little further along to where one of the walls became entirely transparent.

“Science and art - the artists perfectly timed and sent those moons into orbit so they would look just like that!”

The view of the planet was bright and colourful, almost entrancing. Colourful dust and strikingly different moons swirled around it. The Doctor looked away from the view towards her new friends, glad to have been able to share it with them. Somehow space wasn't quite as thrilling without others to show it to.

“Wow,” Ryan muttered after a moment of silence.

“Woah” Yaz repeated still absorbing the view.

The Doctor enjoyed their awed expressions for a few seconds, then, unable to contain her excited rambling any longer informed her team

“The First Royal Galactic Observatory didn't travel nearly as far, they also had completely different views on what counted as art then too! Fascinating really, hard to believe anyone would give this a bad review either. Every time period has its critics though!”

“Oh and the waiting list for a trip like this takes actual decades!” She finished her list of facts, taking a deep breath.

“Makes sense I guess, seems right posh” Ryan added

The Doctor nodded “Well it does cost a small fortune! Lucky for us we have the TARDIS ‘ey?“

“It's a good job we dressed for that fancy Opera then, we’d of stuck out like a sore thumb otherwise” Graham noted whilst straightening his suit jacket.

“Ah well - a little detour never hurt anyone! Besides the TARDIS brought us here so there must have been a reason, let's investigate!” The Doctor announced excitedly adjusting her top hat.

“Where do we start?” Asked Yaz, the Doctor turned to face her. She had picked the most beautiful long blue dress with thin straps across her otherwise bare shoulders, the fabric shimmered lightly along with the golden hair clip in her amazing hair. Beautiful, the Doctor thought.

“Doctor?” Yaz prompted when she didn’t receive a reply, the Doctor startled and cursed herself for getting so easily distracted.

“Right. Yep. Plan – lets head this way” She pointed before bounding off down the corridor.

 

The walkway she had picked reached a central room with two diverging archways.

“Which way now?” Yaz questioned.

“Both?” Suggested the Doctor

“Alright, come on Graham” Ryan said, heading towards the left door, he and Yaz seemed to share some unspoken joke as he waved cheerfully at her and she glared in response.

Confused but deciding it was better not to ask the Doctor called after them

“Be careful team! You two meet us back here in an hour okay?”

 

She turned back to face Yaz and smiled.

“Right then Yaz, looks like it's just you and me!” She offered her arm out to Yaz, her hearts fluttering as Yaz linked her arm through hers and smiled back warmly.

They strolled into the grand hall, empty apart from a uniformed guard stood in front of a large doorway.

“I think we may have stumbled upon the exclusive VIP section.” the Doctor mused.

“Ha, Ryan picked the wrong way” Yaz chuckled, “Although how are we getting past this fella?” She inclined her head towards the purple-faced alien.

The Doctor smirked and waved her psychic paper. Straightening her back confidently she marched them towards the guard who greeted them calmly.

“Welcome to the exclusive wing of the Second Royal Galactic Observatory. Could I request some identification please ladies?” The guard glanced down at their guest list.

“Of course!” the Doctor showed her papers confidently. The guard’s eyes widened in surprise before speaking quickly.

“Ah Ambassador, I didn’t recognise you at first – my apologies” They were lead through to into a ballroom, golden steps lead down to the floor which was entirely see-through showcasing the planets below.

“Right this way, enjoy the evening with your wife” The guard smiled politely at them both before returning to position 

“Brilliant! Thank you” The Doctor beamed, clinging to Yaz excitedly and guiding her down the steps.  


Yaz cleared her throat awkwardly “So who’s identity have we stolen?” She whispered as they descended the stairs.

“Ambassador Zina of Centaurus A and her lovely wife Lady Isadora of course! They won’t mind once I explain the situation, great gals those two.” She assured quickly

“Not sure anyone is gonna believe I’m a Lady” Yaz scoffed

The Doctor frowned

“Nonsense, Lady Isadora is described as smart and compassionate not to mention having magnificent dark hair too. You’ll do just fine!”

She was determined to convince Yaz of how incredible she was, even if it meant wearing her hearts on her sleeve more than she had in a while. This face just wasn’t good for hiding emotions, too _scrunchy_ , and anyway she was determined that the people who mattered would know just how important they were this time before she no longer had the chance.

Yaz was quiet for a little bit, leaving the Doctor to hope that she had taken her words to heart this time, they strolled across the ballroom together. They made their way past an eclectic mix of finely dressed aliens across the grand ballroom floor.

 

“Is this floor not making you kinda dizzy?” Yaz asked her looking down at her feet into the endless space below.

The Doctor chuckled,

“Nah space is my jam! I’m built for things like this” She wobbled slightly.

“Okay maybe a little” She blushed.

The amused look Yaz gave her in response more than made up for her embarrassment, the Doctor had dedicated a ridiculous amount of time trying to make Yasmin smile but it was always worth it.

 

Deciding it would be best to see if the other guests had noticed anything suspicious the Doctor steered them towards a small group before announcing cheerfully,

“Hello!”

The four guests returned her greeting politely.

One of them crossed their two extra arms and regarded them curiously before introducing themselves and the other three, a very wealthy pair of siblings and their spouses with a large share in some sort of intergalactic travel agency.

The Doctor proudly introduced herself and Yaz

“I’m Zina, and this is my _beautiful_ wife ‘Dora”

She nudged Yaz's shoulder playfully and she rolled her eyes in response.

After answering some questions about her position as Ambassador and some relevant politics the Doctor managed to steer the conversation back towards the ship

“So, what are you all thinking of the Observatory?”

“Oh it's stunning” They all agreed

“Is it what you expected then? Nothing-“ the Doctor paused “unusual?”

“It's even more beautiful than I expected” One of them beamed, not put off by the strange question. The others nodded in agreement.

“I knew this would be an amazing trip, our friends all spoke so highly of this place.

What inspired your visit? Is it a special occasion?” Their partner asked the Doctor in return.

“It's our wedding anniversary in a couple of days and Dora here decided to surprise me” The Doctor improvised.

“Yes, I've been planning this for a while” Yaz added smiling sweetly.

“Well Ambassador, you clearly found a very lovely woman to spend your life with” The four-armed guest spoke, directing their comment towards the Doctor.

“I'm incredibly lucky” She said genuinely, not breaking eye contact with Yaz who then blushed and looked down at her feet.

Yaz cleared her throat,

“She says that a lot but it's me who's the lucky one, ever since I met her I've done things I never would have dreamed I was capable of” Yaz looked at the Doctor determinedly, the Doctor forgot about their aliases temporarily and replied sincerely

“You've always been capable, you just didn't believe it”

She willed Yaz to believe her, hoping her eyes showed this was the truth and not part of their act.

They stared at each other for what seemed like too long until eventually one of the others spoke.

 

“Well, I wish you both all the best” The group smiled before departing, leaving Yaz and the Doctor to each other's company once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dancing I promised:

Their digging didn't seem to be uncovering much, the other guests seemed to be blissfully untroubled as they enjoyed the views. Maybe there was nothing to investigate, the TARDIS was cheeky like that. Maybe she just wanted to help the Doctor impress Yaz?

Another conversation followed and came to a close with no further information gathered. Music picked up from the band at the far end of the room and the guests naturally parted with a few couples moving to the dance floor and the rest moving towards the edges.

The Doctor shuffled her feet nervously, she wasn’t entirely sure how coordinated this body was but she really wanted to dance with Yasmin.

She took a deep breath, “Dance with me?”

Yaz looked startled, the Doctor was terrified for a moment that she had overstepped.

“Alright, why not?” Yaz nodded “Can’t promise I’m any good though!”

The Doctor interlocked their fingers and lead them both onto the dancefloor, staying relatively near to the outskirts.

She twirled Yaz around enthusiastically to the fast-paced tune, pulling her close and spinning them both round chaotically as Yasmin laughed loudly. They were probably getting a lot of confused looks from those surrounding them but that was hardly something that had ever bothered the Doctor.

 

Gradually the music slowed, breathing heavily Yaz and the Doctor came to a slower sway rather than a dance. Yaz looked like she was contemplating something and so the Doctor decided not to interrupt her thoughts, waiting quietly instead. Finally, Yaz spoke.

“Have you ever been married Doctor?”

The Doctor stumbled a little, not the question she had been expecting.

“A few times - there was a misunderstanding with Queen Elizabeth the first which caused some trouble-” She rambled.

“I mean properly married” Yaz interrupted.

The Doctor paused, “Yes,” She said somberly.

“What was her name?”

The Doctor sighed, “River.” She whispered. “We often met in the wrong order, both of us being time travelers did complicate things a little. Lots of goodbyes… But this last time, with my previous face, I think that was truly the last for me…” Her chest tightened, still missing River deeply.

Yaz squeezed her arm comfortingly,

The Doctor looked up at her, “I think she would have liked you though”

It was true, River would have got along well with the determined police officer despite her penchant for disobeying rules.

 

They returned to a comfortable silence, just swaying lightly in each other's arms. It surprised the Doctor, despite all these years and all these faces the feelings remained. Whenever she thought she had felt too much pain, that it wouldn't be possible to love like that again she was proven wrong. Here she was, once again completely infatuated with another perfect being. Her brilliant Yasmin Khan.

The music came to an end and their swaying came to a stop but neither of them let go of each other. The doctor was well aware she was staring but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from Yaz’s eyes. Forcing her eyes away she turned her gaze downwards only to find herself staring at Yaz lips. _Bad decision, this was way worse…_ She thought frantically.

When she managed to look back up Yaz’s attention seemed to have been diverted as she stared over the Doctors shoulder.

 

“Darling, maybe we should head over to the bar now?” She suggested much to the Doctor's confusion although her hearts jumped at the endearment.

“Okay…” She agreed

Yaz turned her in that direction, and now the Doctor noticed two stern-faced guests hovering close to the staff door, watching their surroundings intensely.

 _Clever Yaz_ the Doctor smiled holding her hand tightly.

 

As they made their way towards the bar and towards the door, one of the Observatory staff carrying a tray exited through the door. One of the two aliens used their foot to stop the door from shutting all the way to. They glanced at the room before they slipped through the door unnoticed.

Looking at each other and silently agreeing to follow the two, Yaz and the Doctor leant against the wall. When a different member of staff emerged from it with a trolley they took their chance and disappeared through the doorway before it closed behind them.

Along the new corridor, they passed a second door on their left with a window through to a kitchen but continued along their path.

There was a short connecting corridor on their right which lead only to a window that the two also continued passed, heading towards the door at the end of the current corridor instead.

As they approached, voices became louder from behind the new door. The Doctor and Yaz leant against it and tried to listen in on the conversation.

 

“--------------- we hide out here until I give the cue, then we make our way through to the hold. No one moves until I say so”

Multiple voices muttered their agreement, it wasn’t just the two aliens they had spotted involved in whatever was going on here.

“---- I need you to go back to the ballroom --- join Ajx and Cal and check they’re ready”

“Yes Boss”

 

Footsteps rapidly approached the other side of the door. Realising their cover was about to be blown the Doctor grabbed Yaz by the hand and ran down the corridor, ducking out of sight behind the corner of the connecting corridor just as the sound of the door opening reached them.

The doctor gasped,

“Okay so didn't quite think this one through, it's okay though, just give me a moment and I'm sure I'll have a plan” She rattled nervously, stepping in front of Yaz and preparing to be confronted but Yaz grabbed her shoulder and spun her round to face her.

“What-”

Yaz shushed her “Sorry, my plan is going to have to do”

The Doctor inhaled sharply as Yaz grabbed the lapels of her jacket and pressed her lips against hers. She sighed happily, pulling Yaz closer towards her and stepping backwards. Her back hit the wall and she whimpered as Yaz placed one hand either side of her against the wall. The Doctor clung tightly to Yaz's hips, taking a deep breath when their lips parted only to forget how to breathe again as Yaz moved her attention along her jawline and down her throat.

Through half closed eyes she noted the alien Yaz had noticed earlier glance their way, looking startled for a moment before chuckling and then clearly deeming them no threat to his plan. He continued past the opening of the corridor and back out into the ballroom.

Trying to refocus her mind on their previous task was proving difficult for the Doctor. Especially with Yaz still kissing at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

 

Someone coughed deliberately, both of them whirled around, red-faced. The Doctor untangled her fingers from Yaz’s hair.

Ryan was raising his eyebrows at them whilst Graham studiously avoided looking either of them directly in the eye.

“Seriously? This is what you two have been up to? I thought we were investigating” Ryan laughed.

“We were-”

“There just was this-”

“Needed a distraction-”

The pair stumbled over each other trying to explain. Inevitably giving up as Ryan just exchanged a look with Graham.

 

  
“Anyway, whilst you two were _busy_ we uncovered some interesting information….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied its gonna be 3 parts now... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

After combining their knowledge the Doctor was now fairly certain on what was going on, Ryan and Graham had overheard 3 of the waiters in standard class discussing the evacuation plans for the ship with a guest outside the kitchens. They had then snuck through the other door to the kitchen and out into the corridor that she and Yaz had found. (Before they had gotten slightly sidetracked that is…)

The boys had also caught a glimpse of the strange device the guest had planted in the main hall, Ryan had shown her the photo he'd taken. _Smart lad._

Assuming (and with quite a high level of confidence, the Doctor thought smugly) the device was definitely a harmless but effective smoke bomb like she thought. Then it was designed to cause an evacuation of the ship, and there was likely a similar plan in the VIP ballroom too.

Why they wanted the ship evacuated the Doctor wasn't so sure, but that could be uncovered later. There would be plenty of valuables left behind, the ship itself was very valuable for parts alone or perhaps it was being used as some sort of extravagant getaway vehicle?

Either way, if they could disable the smoke bombs before evacuation procedures set in they could stop the plan in its tracks.

 

“So, we need to find the devices and work out how to disable them all” She informed her team.

“And how do we do that?” Graham asked,

The Doctor's eyes lit up.

“First take me to the one you two found!”

 

The device was pretty basic if the Doctor did say so herself, definitely homemade but still a little unpredictable.

“I can scan it but there's a chance using the sonic to disable it might disturb it and set it off…” She noted.

“Can we move it though?” Yaz asked

“Good question!” The Doctor beamed, looking back at Yaz before immediately looking away again. _Focus._ She thought firmly, willing her mind to obey. She could think about that kiss in detail later _after_ the smoke bombs had been dealt with.

“They aren't triggered by motion… ” She looked at her sonic reading “they're not timed either. An external remote with a particular frequency will set them off.”

“There could be loads of others. This ship is massive how do we find them all?” Graham stressed.

“We don't,” The Doctor said simply. “we find the remote and disable that. Our best bet is finding whoever is in charge of this plan!”

She turned sharply and marched towards the doorway, pocketing the smoke device she had unclipped from the wall. The others, not expecting her abrupt departure, trailed after her as she weaved her way down the corridors, filled with energy.

 

Ryan caught up with her first, the Doctor glanced back to see Yaz and Graham following but further behind.

“Sooo…” Ryan began as they headed across the room. “When did you and Yaz become a thing?”

“We’re not a- I mean I don’t think so? I don’t know…” She whispered loudly

“But you know she likes you right? And you clearly like her.” He reassured.

“Yes.” She thought, to both. They might not have fully confirmed anything out loud but there was no denying that they were both into that kiss. And their moment on the dance floor had to have meant something right?

Ryan looked sympathetic “Maybe you should talk to her about it then?”

 

The Doctor sighed, Ryan was obviously right.

“Not now though. First, we have a plan to complete!”

 

The doctor slowed as they reached the kitchens again. Allowing the others to catch up. She marched through the kitchen, ignoring confused staff and just waving her psychic paper in explanation. Most were too busy to even bother checking it anyway, _might as well have used Graham's bus pass_ , she thought whilst sighing.

The previous corridor was empty once again and they carefully made their way to the door at the end. This time it was silent.

“Okay, we don’t know for sure who’s in there, stay close to the door behind me and stay safe.”  The Doctor waited until the others agreed before she pushed open the door without warning and marched right in.

 

5 smartly dressed aliens stood with their backs to them in the dim room. It was mostly empty furniture-wise. Just boxes seemingly used for storage and another door (this one with a keypad) at the far side. They whirled round in shock from where they were crowded around something that looked like papers or blueprints of some sort. 

“Sorry fellas, got a bit lost. Was looking for the bathroom- Is it through here?” The Doctor sauntered over towards the other side of the room, leaving Yaz, Graham and Ryan blocking the door they’d come in through. Taking in her surroundings whilst she had the chance.

The group fumbled about in surprise.

“What is this way?” The Doctor continued, talking over their attempts to speak.

“Staff only. “ One of them moved in front of her sternly. Their leader she assumed from the voice that had been barking orders earlier.

“You're not staff either” She complained.  “Well, some of you seem to be…” She turned to the 3 in the group who were dressed as waiters and kitchen staff.

“It’s just the engines this way, ma’am” One of them tried to placate her “Best head back the way you came with your friends”

The Doctor hummed thoughtfully.

“Do the pilots know you’re hanging around out here?”

 

Not the best question she could have asked clearly, they bristled and looked very defensive all of a sudden.

“No worries, nothing wrong with exploring a little, eh?” She laughed awkwardly, they remained very tense.

“Doctor…” Yasmin warned, noting the change in atmosphere of the room.

The Doctor took a step back, then suddenly dodging around the gruff alien she caught a proper glimpse at the instructions the aliens had been crowding around.

“Hmmm… These are interesting!”

Two of them moved in front of the papers, covering them quickly. “I think you’d better leave.” The leader spoke.

 

“Why would you need engine plans? To dismantle it once you’ve stolen the ship? Makes sense I guess, much easier to sell untraceable like that. Selling a ship this famous by itself would be tricky” The Doctor rambled as she was forcibly guided towards the exit.

Her questions stopped them in their tracks though,

“How do you know that? Who are you?” He demanded

 

“I’m the Doctor” She grinned, shaking herself free of their grasp.

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham surrounded her quickly as the 4 thieves backed their own leader.

 

“Look if you don’t leave I will blow up this ship” He bluffed and took the remote out, waving it threateningly.

The Doctor took her sonic out “If you press that button, I will lock us all in here. You won’t be able to escape either”

He weighed up her threat, clearly disbelieving.

The Doctor was worried about stalling for much longer, she aimed her sonic at the keypad on the far door. Permanently locking it shut as the sound of circuits frying entered their ears. The leader yelped, furious, but before he could respond Ryan knocked his arm upwards and Yaz caught the remote he let go of.

“Run!” The Doctor yelled, herding her companions out of the room. They legged it out the door, sonicing it shut behind them.

Yaz handed her the remote carefully, a closer look allowed the Doctor to dismantle it piece by piece without risking it being set off. Effectively disarming it she smiled happily, “Good job team!” She announced over the sounds of aggressive yelling the other side of the door.

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham grinned too.

After alerting the ship's confused but grateful security team to the thieves now locked in their former base the team headed back to the TARDIS. Ryan and Graham said their good nights before disappearing off to their rooms.

She turned to Yaz to say something, anything, but it suddenly felt too big of a task to sum up all these feelings into a few words. Yaz waited a moment as the Doctor just looked at her softly.

Yaz squeezed her arm, “Good night Doctor.” She kissed her cheek gently before leaving the Doctor by the console and heading to her room.

 

A few hours passed and the Doctor looked up from her thoughts as the door to the library opened carefully. Yaz slowly approached her, her hair loose and wearing a soft dressing gown over flannel PJs. She was dressed for bed unlike the Doctor, who had at least removed her top hat and jacket but the shirt and bowtie she had kept, although the sleeves she had rolled up and the bow tie undone.

Yaz smiled softly as she sat down gently next to the Doctor.

Neither of the two spoke but the Doctor pulled Yaz’s legs across her lap and relaxed as Yaz leant her head against her shoulder.

After a while, she had to ask “Yaz?”

“Mm?” She hummed sleepily

“About that kiss… “ The Doctor began, voice only a whisper.

“........Mm?” Yaz tensed slightly, avoiding her gaze.

“What does all this mean?” She asked, her hearts pounding in the silence of the room.

 

Yaz was quiet for a while, the Doctor was seconds from rambling and excusing herself, worried she shouldn’t have brought it up.

Yaz took a deep breath before looking into her eyes, she grasped one of the Doctors hands in hers “It means I love you” she said honestly.

This time the Doctor tilted her head and pressed their lips together. Unable to stop herself smiling into the kiss was making it difficult. Yaz giggled softly and the Doctor kissed her forehead, running her fingers through her dark hair.

“I love you too Yasmin Khan”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished, phew!  
> Once again thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've split into two parts because I need more time to work on the ending even if it's mostly complete... Also its late and i'm tired


End file.
